


Cooperation

by revanchist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revanchist/pseuds/revanchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt to justify Natasha's behavior in AoU. What if Banner was her mission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooperation

“You sent me to recruit him. Did you know this would happen?”

Fury sighed, and put his hands on the railing, looking out into the countryside. “Banner’s history suggested he was emotionally vulnerable, that he had unhealed scars from his past relationships. I needed someone capable of exploiting that vulnerability, if the need ever arose.”

Natasha nods. “I was concerned when we decided to accelerate the mission’s timetable after South Africa -- that it might compromise our fight against Ultron.” She joined Fury at the railing. “The casualty list in Johannesburg was...”

“Yes -- and his choice to aid in Ultron’s and Vision’s construction was also unfortunate.” Fury finished. “Perhaps it was a mistake to approach Stark and Banner in the first place, but due to Barton and your work these past days, the Avengers may be able to move forward with less collateral damage.”

Natasha gives a small smile. “Maybe. I’m not sure how long Tony will last as a rural homeowner. He’s given up the suit before, and it didn’t last.”

Fury turns back to look at her. “At the very least, it’s brought us some time.”

“With Clint’s retirement, I have faith in Steve’s ability to rebuild the Avengers,” Natasha says. “I’m more concerned about the rebuilding of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“A small support division that answers directly to me, and via me to the Captain,” Fury says. “That’s all.”

Natasha grimaces. “We’ll see.”


End file.
